theuniversityfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8: The Trouble with Finales
'''"The Trouble with Finales" '''is episode 8 of the 1st season of The University. It's also the first half of the season finale. Summary The villains of ESTD (Tyler Marks, Rex Nails and Bullet Robertson, the ESTD Burglar, and Rem) are called together by Dean Dain. At their meeting, they discuss a plan to stop the "scooter squad" from attending the university, calling to action their plan Operation: Payback. Meanwhile, Colt is finally attending his first date with Brigitte. In the middle of their date, Brigitte ends up talking on the phone for a long time, causing Colt to realize he doesn't really like Brigitte that way. He chats with the rest of the gang to come up with a way to dump her. Chet suggests he cheats on her, but not actually cheat on her, just make it "look like you're cheating". During this conversation, Chet see's the mascot sneaking around and chases after him. Colt goes to class, bumping into fellow student Amelia Earhart. The two begin talking, and Colt realizes she is the perfect girl to use for their plan. Meanwhile, Chet is busy chasing the mascot, becoming late for class. Melvin and Brigitte are attending chess club when Rex and Bullet show up, challenging to a chess battle for their scooters back. They agree, and set the battle on the next day. Over the night, Chet is drugged by the mascot in his sleep, causing him to sleep through his class and miss it again. In the morning, Melvin and Brigitte have their chess battle with Rex and Bullet. Colt shows up with Amelia, knowing Brigitte will be there, and kisses Amelia behind her back. Brigitte turns in time to see this, and leaves him and Melvin. Melvin realizes he lost the chess game, and Colt is slapped by Amelia for being used. Melvin goes to console in Chet, finding him sleeping on the floor. Chet tells him that Colt is just that way, and he should get used to him being a jerk. While thinking of past events, Colt is kidnapped by Rem, awakening in front of Tyler Marks. Tyler tells him he has a hatrid for him, and informs him that Rem is in fact a robot created to destroy Colt. Colt simply leaves the room, realizing he was never actually tied up. Meanwhile, Brigitte walks in on Emilio and the mugger drawing up some kind of plan on a table. On Cotl's way out of his kidnapping, he is kidnapped once again, this time by the mysterious mugger. The mugger calls up the dean, asking for a ransom. Seeing the profit to be gained by allowing Colt to be killed, he refuses the ransom and hangs up. Characters in Order of Appearance *Dean Dain *Tyler Marks *ESTD Burglar *Rex Nails and Bullet Robertson *Rem *Ms. McGehee *Colt Rivers *Brigitte Flowers *Chet Michaels *Melvin Sneedly *Amelia Earhart *Emilio Earhart *Mugger *Assistant Trent Trivia *Emilio and the mugger were actually drawing up plans to kidnap Colt when Brigitte walks in. *Tyler wasn't actually playing the organ during his scene. *This is the 2nd time the ESTD Man of the Year trophy is brought back. *Ms. McGehee makes her last brief appearance in the villain meeting, while having no real effect on the main gang. It's assumed she was going to lower Melvin's test scores or something. *This and the second part are the only episode's without opening skits. *The opening skits of every episode beforehand are reincorporated in the episode in unique ways. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1